


Hand in Hand

by Skyla_Schultz



Series: Stuff based on Whumptober 2019 Prompts [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, For just the last part, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know what to write for the summary that isn't already in the tags...sorry, Introspection, Is this whump?, Kyoko centric, Kyoko comforting Makoto at the end, Most of it is Kyoko's thoughts during the end of chapter 5 and chapter 6, Post danganronpa 2, Prompt 1: Shaking Hands, Whumptober 2019, i guess, kinda spoilers for the second game, spoilers for the first game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyla_Schultz/pseuds/Skyla_Schultz
Summary: "Kyoko was the Ultimate Detective, so she would find the truth. She would expose the mastermind and find the truth. Nothing was more important than finding the truth."In other words, A look into Kyoko's thoughts during the end of Chapter 5 and 6 of the first game and after the events of the second game.Whumptober Prompt 1: Shaking Hands





	Hand in Hand

Kyoko was the Ultimate Detective. She had finally remembered. It was as if as soon she stepped into her Father's private room, everything just clicked into place. 

She was born into a line of detectives. Her father had left her for that very reason. She specialized in murder cases. The scars on her hands happened during a mistake during one of her cases. She values finding the truth above all else.

It all fit. She was the Ultimate Detective. She finally remembered, and she finally understood why the mastermind would have wanted her to forget. Of course her talent would be useful in a game of murders and trials. 

But how did the mastermind make her forget? That question had yet to be answered along with several others. But Kyoko was the Ultimate Detective, so she would find the truth. She would expose the mastermind and find the truth. Nothing was more important than finding the truth. 

Even if she had to lie. 

It hurt. Lying during the class trial. Purposely pinning the blame on Makoto of all people. 

It surprised her when Makoto didn't expose her lie. He could of. He had to have known she was lying. She could see the confusion and betrayal on his face when she did. But he didn't refute her. 

That must be trust. Makoto trusted her. And Kyoko trusted him. But here she was putting value on the truth more than the person she trusted. 

What right did she have to be angry at Makoto for not telling her about Sakura when she was betraying his trust in the worst possible manner? She was sending him to his death for a crime he didn't commit because she had to find the truth. 

The truth was important. There was something sinister going on. Something bigger than all of them. She knew it. If Hope's Peak could get taken over like this it had to be something important. Something she had to uncover and put an end to. She owed everyone who died to find the truth. 

And they wouldn't be able to figure it out if she died. She was the Ultimate Detective.

She knew what the mastermind's plan was. This was a set up to trap her. She had gotten in their way a few too many times, and they couldn't risk it. They would get rid of her and everything would go back to what the Mastermind had planned. 

But she wouldn't let it happen. She would figure out what was going on and stop them. She had to. It was her job as a detective. 

No matter what she had to do. No matter how much she put herself in danger. No matter who she had to betray. She had to find the truth. 

What she was doing was right, wasn't it? 

So then why was her chest tightening? Why could she feel tears welling up in her eyes as the press got closer and closer? Why did a scream bubble in her throat that took everything to swallow down? 

She didn't want this. She definitely didn't want this. She didn't want Makoto to die. Be killed in one of Monokuma's disgusting executions just because he decided to trust her. Why did he trust her? Why was he such an idiot? Such a naive, trustful, nice idiot? 

An idiot who she may have gotten attached to and learned to trust as well. 

She should have done better. She should have found a way to pin Monokuma without this happening. She was the Ultimate Detective. Finding the truth was her job. And yet, she couldn't find it in time. She had failed again. 

Her hands were shaking. She squeezed them into fists to force them to stop. Another reminder of her mistakes. So many mistakes. Was she really worthy of the title of Ultimate Detective?

The press was right above now. 

She forced herself to keep her eyes open. She couldn't turn away. She couldn't close her eyes and pretend it didn't happen. This was her mistake. Another mistake she would have to carry for the rest of her life. 

The press...wasn't moving. 

What was going on? 

The screen near Monokuma glowed a bright green as Alter Ego appeared. Makoto made it past the press unharmed. He was alive. Alter Ego had saved him. 

He was alive. 

He was alive. 

He was alive. 

Kyoko's hands began to shake again. It took all her strength not to fall to the ground. She couldn't show weakness. Not now. 

She spoke to Monokuma with renown confidence. 

It would work out alright. She would find the truth for sure this time. She had another chance. Makoto was still alive. She could still fix this mistake. 

  


Monokuma had slipped that Makoto would have ended up in the trash shoot. She checked to make sure that she had the key and packed some food before sneaking herself down the trash shoot with Hina's help. 

The fall wasn't the most comfortable, but even hearing Makoto yelp made some sense of nervousness ease. He was okay. He was really okay. 

It took more effort than it should of to hold herself together. She kept her voice steady like always when she announced her presence. 

Makoto helped her out of the trash bag. She had to withhold herself from hugging him. That would most definitely not be appropriate. She wasn't allowed to be happy to see him after what she did. 

He didn't seem to share the sentiment though. He was always too nice. But she supposed that's what made him who he was. His optimism was definitely what made him special. 

He still trusted her. Even after her horrible betrayal, he still trusted her. As they climbed the ladder back up to the school she decided she would finally fully do the same. 

Her hands were shaking again as she told him what she remembered. She grabbed onto the rungs harder to make them stop. She couldn't tell whether they were from what she was saying or from what was coming next. 

  


Kyoko stared at the images horrified. The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History. Despair spread across the world creating an apocalyptic state. Missing memories of two years of their lives. Ten of their classmates dead after being stuck in this gruesome game. 

And all because of a high school girl. Junko Enoshima. A former classmate. 

That was the truth. That was the despairing truth. And Junko Enoshima wasn't going to be stopped just by being exposed. Kyoko's work wasn't enough. 

They had options now. Leave the academy and kill Junko or let Makoto die and stay at the academy for the rest of their lives. It shouldn't be a hard choice. She wasn't going to let herself witness Makoto's execution again if she had anything to do about it. But at the same time…

What was she thinking? She couldn't give up here. Even if the truth hurt. 

But...but was it really worth going outside. Maybe it was best for the majority to stay. 

No. Junko needed to be stopped. And she couldn't let Makoto die. They couldn't let the world keep falling apart if they had a way to help. 

But…

The faces of everyone around her reflected the same despair. The same conflict. The same look of wanting to give in. Junko was going to win. Kyoko could see that. As much as she herself wanted to tell everyone they were about to make a mistake, her mouth wouldn't move. 

And her hands wouldn't stop shaking. 

Hopeless. 

Or not. 

"As long as there's hope, I'll never give up!"

Kyoko had never seen him shine brighter than he did in that moment. It snapped her back to reality. 

They couldn't give up. They really couldn't. It was strange, seeing her fellow classmates snap out of their own haze as Makoto spoke. Seeing them push out of despair. 

They were right. There was still hope. Of course there was. She smiled her signature smirk. They couldn't give up. There was hope. There always was. 

No matter how terrifying the truth, there was still hope. They could still keep moving forward. They couldn't give up and let Junko win. Not just for themselves but for everyone who died as well.

She felt like some light went off in her chest. It seemed Makoto's optimism really was special. Ultimate Hope. It was most certainly fitting. 

It wasn't her detective work that ended the killing game and defeated the Mastermind, but it wasn't just Makoto's hope either. It was all of them. All of them united and working together until the end.

Junko didn't stand a chance. 

Her hands began to shake again when they stood outside the door to the outside. Of course the were nervous. Of course they were scared. But they would move forward. Together. 

She didn't try to hide her shaking hands as they stepped out the door. 

  


The were almost at the Future Foundation's base. The three of them had somehow come up with some sort of explanation and apology for defying them. Now it was just a matter of how well it went. In Kyoko's opinion, after everything that happened, they should be thanking Makoto instead of punishing him, but she knew how powerful fear could be. 

She found Makoto looking down at the ocean with a frown. She walked up to him quietly and stood next to him. He looked up and smiled. If she didn't know any better she would think it was the same smile as usual, but she knew his smile and this one was...wrong. 

His hands were gripping the sidebar too tightly. And still…

"Your hands are shaking," she stated calmly. 

Makoto looked down at them surprised before slowly releasing his grip on the railing. His hands stilled. 

"I didn't notice," he responded with a nervous chuckle. 

Kyoko frowned. "Are you worried?" 

She didn't have to specify what. It was obvious what she was referring to. 

"Yeah. I mean, I did completely go against their orders." He shook his head and forced another smile. "But I'm sure it'll be okay."

Makoto was optimistic. That was a fact. But this was wrong. 

His hands were beginning to shake again. 

The Future Foundation base was visible now. 

Kyoko sent a gentle hand on Makoto's. He stilled in surprise. 

"Do you regret it?" She asked. 

He was silent for a moment before narrowing his eyes in determination. "No. Not at all." 

Kyoko nodded. "Remember that. When you speak to the Future Foundation remember why you did it and why you don't regret it. You have a good heart Makoto. Just speak the truth. We'll convince them. And if we can't, don't forget that you're not alone. You have me, as well as Byakuya, Hina, Hiro, Toko, and Komaru. People who will stand by your side no matter what."

Silence. Kyoko was scared maybe she had said something wrong, but a smile stretched across Makoto's face. A real smile. They stayed hand in hand until the boat finally docked. 

"Thank you Kyoko," Makoto whispered. 

"Of course." 

The two of them walked towards Byakuya waiting at the ramp off the boat hand in hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> I looked at the Whumptober Prompt List this morning, and I was randomly inspired. I wrote this in a day, so if there are any errors, I apologize.  
I don't know how many of these prompts I will actually do, but I'll try my best to do some more.  
If anyone reading this has any requests (from Danganronpa or the Percy Jackson series), you can comment them or send them to my tumblr (skyla-schultz), and I'll do it if I get any ideas and just generally approve.  
Is this even whump? Is it sad enough? I don't know.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the fic!  
If you did, please comment and/or kudos!  
Thank you for reading!  
I hope you all have a great day/night wherever you are!!! :D  
Happy October!


End file.
